


Missing You

by HissHex



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 - A TMA Collection [28]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, its a choose your own adventure on that front, let me know if I need to tag anything else, vague genitals for Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: Peter and Jon both miss Elias and take to each others company while he is away. Elias meanwhile is getting an excellent view from his prison cell.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 - A TMA Collection [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995427
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I have done it, I have written the smut.   
> Also, this fic means that I have hit 50000 words! This is the first time I have ever managed NaNo!

Jon whined as Peter pushed him a little too far. Having two less ribs then he should meant that Jon was remarkably flexible but even he could only bend so far in two. There was a soft hushing and some meaningless platitudes meant to make him feel insecure rather than cause any kind of comfort from Peter above him. Another wheezing whine as Peter pushed far enough to kiss and bite at his neck. Peter wasn’t in him yet, not properly, but seemed to be having a delightful time pressing bruises into Jon’s skin and listening to him whine and whimper. 

He had to admit that this wasn’t the most intelligent thing he had ever done  but something in him felt so detached now that Elias was so far away, kept away from him by walls and Elias’s own insistence on them not seeing each other. He didn’t like admitting what Elias meant to him, the other man had stood and watched and revelled in Jon’s life falling apart around him  but he couldn’t help the pull he felt towards his boss. He  _ missed  _ Elias, he missed him badly. He missed the soft touches and the praise. They had never gotten quite this far, not for any reason other than that Jon was nervous and shy about it, if he had known that Elias would be taken from him so completely he might have agreed to Elias's offers and now he was never going to get the chance to. He had always looked up to Elias and revelled in his attention and he didn’t know what to do with himself now it was gone. 

P eter wasn’t exactly a  _ good _ replacement for Elias, wrong build, wrong voice, wrong personality, wrong Patron, but he didn’t ask too many questions and he was the only other person who understood what it was like to miss Elias. He had considered asking about their marriage once or twice, he couldn’t see how it could possibly work, how  _ they _ could work together, but apparently they did and had done so for quite some time.  Jon had felt nervous at first, did Peter know about Jon and Elias’s burgeoning relationship? Did he know how close they had become?

The answer to that was apparently ‘yes’, Peter wasn’t at all shocked at the revelation and offhandedly mentioned in bed one night that Elias had talked to him about it. He had apparently asked Peter if he was interested in including Jon in their relationship. Jon felt a lot better about his dabbling with Peter if Elias had intended for that to happen in the end anyway and he couldn’t help the warmth that spread through him at the thought that Elias had wanted him enough for him to be a more permanent fixture in their lives. So while Peter was wrong in all the ways he missed Elias, Peter had an almost endless number of stories to tell, both mundane and entity-based, about Elias. He had even allowed Jon to feed off him a few times when his assistants got “unruly” (as Peter put it) and restricted his access to the statements. The weight of Peter’s power almost felt like Elias,  though it was more of  a cold heavy blanket compared to the hot rays of Elias’s gaze. 

H e could barely remember the first time, memory hazy with hunger so strong it was practically starvation. He had slammed his shoulder into the door of Peter’s office and that used up what little strength he still had as he collapsed to the floor. The fog that curled across the floor of the room made soft shifting shapes in his vision that Jon had begun to find hypnotising and he followed the shapes as they curled up the legs of the tall man that stood before his prone body. Jon hadn’t been able to understand what he had said, just knew he was being hefted under Peter’s arm  and dropped onto a couch. Jon had curled up, hands automatically moving to his stomach but he knew that was not where the hunger truly lay. Peter had sat at the other end of the couch, the only contact they had was one of Peter’s large, cold hands brushing the hair away from Jon’s fevered brow. It was halfway through the statement when Jon started to understand the words being told to him. A statement on the first time he met Simon Fairchild, a happy memory for the most part and one tied to a strong enough avatar that the happiness didn’t detract from his feeding. A this point Jon was feeling a little loopy, filled with energy with the feeding and he crawled up from his curled up position to straddle Peter’s lap. He couldn’t have said why, it just felt right and with his hands fisted in the collar of Peter’s coat, he heard the mildest stutter in Peter’s voice, Jon’s own power keeping the statement steady. When Peter was done, Jon leaned over to turn off a tape recorder he hadn’t turned on that was on the shelf next to Peter’s head, before slumping where he was and tucking his head into Peter’s neck. The older man grumbled but seemed pleased when Jon didn’t appear to want to talk. 

Jon drifted off there, in Peter’s cold arms. 

Peter would rather have died than admit that he missed Elias, but he did and he had no idea what to do about that. Peter could visit Elias but that was just asking for amused questions about Peter ‘enjoying his company’ and that sounded incredibly infuriating just thinking about it. Peter had known Elias for so long, not long after he turned eighteen, though he knew the man as James at the time. He had to be careful when he spoke to Elias’s Archivist, wouldn’t want to let that little fact out in the wrong company,  Elias had assured him that he would tell Jon about it when “the time was right” which Peter was sure was just Elias trying to put it off until a later date. The problem was that he  _ missed  _ Elias, and he wasn’t meant to miss anyone, let alone his Beholder of a husband. He missed his sharp wit and the handsome features. He missed the way Elias would mock the people on the TV or in the newspapers each morning. He missed the way Elias would pretend not to miss him when he left to go to sea and yet Peter loved the taste of Elias’s loneliness each time he stepped out the door with his bag packed. He also loved the way Elias would inevitably brighten up when he came back, pretending so hard that he wasn’t happy to see him. He was so used to ordering his life around Elias that now that he was gone Peter just didn’t know how to function or what to do. 

Jon wasn’t exactly a  _ good _ replacement for Elias, wrong build, wrong voice, wrong personality,  but the right Patron,  Jon’s presence almost enough to remind him of his husband and he was the only other person who understood what it was like to miss Elias.  He wondered about their relationship, Jon so clearly entranced by Elias’s affection and it would seem so very one-sided but Peter must be the only person who knew just how badly Elias was strung along by Jon as well. 

Elias had mentioned Jon before, had told him of his intention to start a relationship with his Archivist and while he hadn’t been sure at the time, Peter was now fully on board with the idea. There was just something about this frail Archivist who seemed to be such Avatar bait that Peter was sure that Elias had done it on purpose.  The choice to feed Jon came easy in the end, poor lad was going to do something unfortunate if he didn’t feed properly, not that his assistants seemed to care at all, and it was so easy to give him a couple of his own less important memories. He knew he would now appear in the Archivist’s dreams but this didn’t seem so bad now that they were so close. Jon’s gaze even almost felt like Elias’s, weaker of course and it felt less like a weight and more like a fishing hook that pulled at him, but it had the same warmth and the same feeling of being pinned under something’s gaze. 

Their first interaction of anything more than antagonistic was a surprise to Peter, not the Archivist being so hungry that he came to Peter he almost expected that, but the Archivist’s soft affection was new. It hadn’t been too bad either, Jon happy to lie there in his arms without dragging Peter into unwanted conversation. He hadn’t expected him to be so bold about it, but he couldn’t say that the look of the prissy Archivist straddling his lap wasn’t a good look, possible a memory he might revisit in the privacy of his bedroom even. 

Peter fell asleep with the warm weight of the Archivist covering him like a blanket. 

Elias was having the time of his life. 

Sure the prison wasn’t exactly comfortable but he had lived through worse, clean running water was something you never really became ungrateful for if you have ever lived without it. He was free to watch with no obligations tugging him away from his viewing.  And what a view he had. If he had known it would be so easy to push Jon and Peter together he would have tried it long before he was hauled off to prison, he would have gone a lot further with Jon too but he hadn’t wanted to push too hard and ruin what tenuous link they did have. 

His current entertainment was enough that he considered throwing away this facade and returning to his Institute. Jon was… dainty, scrawny limbs and no where near enough fat from his lack of basic self care. Elias was sure that Jon’s healing rate was the only thing making what he was watching possible. Jon was scrabbling at Peter’s shoulder’s as his husband practically bent him in half. Tears pooled in his eyes but Elias was over-joyed to see that they certainly were not because he wanted Peter to stop. Elias knew  _ intimately _ how big Peter was and he was sure Jon was having quite a struggle. Peter had been good and had opened him up on his fingers first, Elias had taught him well enough with that for it to be almost overwhelming for Jon and Elias had watched as he had a shuddering orgasm before Peter even got to the main event. Jon was a whining, squirming mess as Peter lined himself up and pushed in, hushing Jon’s cries.  Elias wasn’t sure if he felt bad for Jon or if he was jealous as he watched his Archivist hang onto his husband desperately, eyes wide as Peter bottomed out. Jon could barely reach around Peter’s bulk and his heels slipped as they pressed into the side of Peter’s back as if to push him in further. 

Once Peter got going Jon was practically senseless, Elias supposed that for someone not used to that sort of thing Peter was quite a challenge. Head flung back and grey streaked hair fanned out on the pillow, Jon’s gasps and moans echoed in their apartment. His wide eyes meeting Elias’s and he knew in that moment that Jon could tell he was watching. Warmth pooled in his guts as he watched the realisation sweep over Jon followed charmingly swiftly by another shriek as he clamped down around Peter. If Elias had truly been there he would have been able to tell Jon how much of a mistake that would be as he saw the realisation on Jon’s face as Peter didn’t stop. Elias had no idea where in the Lukas line they bred this kind of stamina but he thanked them for it every day. Jon had gone mostly limp, one hand in Peter’s hair and h is whines where cut off into choked babbling with each of Peter’s thrusts. Elias grunted in time with Peter has the larger man finished. Jon squeaked as Peter, still inside him, just slumped down, intending to sleep like that on top of him. Another higher pitched squeal as Peter bit down on the junction between Jon’s shoulder and neck, cutting off Jon’s babbles and complaints about Peter’s weight on top of him quite effectively.

E lias watched over them for a little bit longer, keeping an eye on the two most important men in his life. 


End file.
